Apparatus for applying electrical terminals of the type having an insulated housing partially assembled thereto, typically require two workstations, one to crimp the terminal onto the wire and another to push the insulated housing over the crimped terminal. This, of course, requires that the wire be presented to each workstation in turn. Another apparatus, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,048, which issued Dec. 10, 1985 to Cordeiro, performs both the crimping and pushing functions in a single workstation. The wire is securely clamped so that after the terminal is crimped onto the conductor, the upper crimp tooling can be withdrawn and the wire and terminal raised by the wire clamp, thereby leaving sufficient space around the crimped terminal to slide the insulated housing thereover. Such an apparatus, of necessity, is somewhat complex and is costly to manufacture and maintain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,291 which issued Dec. 25, 1990 to Phillips, et al. and is incorporated by reference as though set forth verbatim herein, discloses a two part terminal applicator that does not require a movable wire clamp to provide space to slide the insulated housing over the crimped terminal. Further, a U-shaped stop member is utilized which engages the edges of the crimped contact to prevent axial movement of the wire and contact as the insulating housing is pushed into assembled engagement therewith. This arrangement is only effective with a straight type terminal. What is needed is a means of securing the contact of a two part flag terminal during assembly of the housing to the contact without causing undue bending of the wire and that permits the easy removal of the assembled and crimped terminal and wire.